Dancing King
by Killerchickens49
Summary: What happens if Roxas suddenly has a desire to dance? Catch it all here. Eventual Romance. It's just the prologue,though.Muhahaahaah!


1Hello, peoples. This is Denson speaking. Note:_ I do not own kingdom hearts. I dot own any of the characters connected to kingdom hearts. I do, however, own my characters...so don't steal them, okay?_

Dancing King: Prologue

Roxas didn't know what to do with himself. He felt sorta removed from the rest of the

world, especially since his frustration took its took its toll on him.

"Maybe I need to get home," he thought. He continued dancing a smooth, steady beat to

a medium-fast song on the radio. It wasn't one of his most favorite songs, but it was fairly good.

He started moving his hips, then his head up and down. Good thing he was alone in the

park. The sky was approaching sunset, but he didn't care. It woulda been too embarrassing if

Hayner, Olette, and Pence were watching. Then again, he thought, those three would be more

preferable than Axel.

Axel said that he wasn't fond of dancing much, but that's him. But Axel was his best

friend, he didn't want to make such a big deal out of it. That, and those friends he hung out with:

Demyx, Zexion, Saix, Marluxia, and Larxene. Demyx was probably the closest to him- they

seemed to share some kinda thing, they **always** had something to talk about. Zexion was calm,

cool, and collected. He ws always reading something, which seemed odd compared to the

others'...quirks. Saix was a sarcastically cynical one who got a kick out of stabbing stuffed

kittens... and Marluxia was a pink head dude who liked flowers. And not just any flowers, but

ROSES. Geez. Now Larxene..she's one tough customer. Maybe it's a good thing she hangs out

with those guys, since she had her sadistic comments and death threats. That's probably why

they let her stay, to keep the teachers off their backs. Or something...else...(Roxas shivers)...

"Eh?" said Roxas. He heard a sound behind him, but brushed it off with a shrug.

He continued stomping his feet on the ground until someone started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

Roxas quickly turned, when an older girl suddenly jumped on him!

"Ooff!" said Roxas.

"Nyahahaha! Whoa, yer a funny one aintcha?" asked the gilr. She had blond hair like

him, except it was a paler shade. It was even lighter than Namine's.

Anyway, they sat for a while, with they song ending and going onto the next. Then-

"Ya know, yer the first guy I've met that can dance like that. DAMN!!" she shouted,

stretching the last word. Roxas tried to sit up, but failed miserably.

"Not so loud! What if the police hear? They might come.." he held his fingers to his lips.

"Awww, cool it, dude. They ain't comin' heres anyways. By the wasy, I'm Lynn." She got off his stomach, and offered her hand to pull him up.

"Thanks." HE stood up. "Well, I guess- c'ya around?"

She stared at him for a minute, then started laughing again.

Roxas stood dumbstruck. "What?" he blinked.

"You ain't goin' anywheres honey." She wrote something on a piece of paper. "Here

sugah." She handed the paper to him.

"What's this?"

"You'll need it. Follow the directions on that, got it? Man, I knew she said you were

good, but I didn't know–DAMN!!!" and she cackled again.

Roxas couldn't believe it– some random chick stumbles onto him, laughs at him, then

gives him an address?

Lynn starts to walk away, then turns around.

"Oh and by the way– you BETTER be there tomorrow right after school lets out.

SHE'LL tell me whether yer goin' or not, so if I were you, I'd go. Coppice?" Then she started to

walk off agian.

"HEY–WAIT!" She stopped.

"Yeah?" Roxas just stood there, huis eyes all wide. He couldn't believe what just

happened. And this–this– girl was simply enjoying the moment! He clenched his fists.

"Why should I come?" he asked silently.

Lynn smirked. "I betcha fifty bucks that you'll come sugah. Later." With that, she actually

left.

Roxas stood speechless.

"No way- no way that just happened.." he told himself. He stared at the address.

"There's no WAY I'm coming if that girl's gonna be there..." he thought.

TO BE CONITINUED


End file.
